Existing push notification frameworks deliver notifications from application services to client devices via a proxy service. The proxy service maintains notification channels for delivering the notifications to applications executing on the client devices, and stores session information describing the channels. If the client devices or proxy service reboots or fails, the applications restart and attempt to re-establish connections to the proxy service and to the application services.
While some existing systems allow applications to create notification channels without user intervention, the session information is tied to the proxy service and/or the client devices. After a reboot or failure, the client devices still have to re-establish the connections to the proxy service and to the application services.